Rendezvous
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Estarei esperando, o quanto for necessário.


DRRR! e seus personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic Izaomi (Kizaya, IzaKida...) yaoi, com lemon.

Ambientada em um universo alternativo.

Rendezvous expressa "encontro". Ou, literalmente, "espero você".

Boa leitura~

**Rendezvous**

Ajustava o foco da câmera, a cada hora registrando um momento. Pessoas apressadas, jovens conversando despreocupadamente, entre tantas outras cenas cotidianas, as quais, por mais corriqueiras que fossem, atraíam a atenção do fotógrafo. Gostava de observar os humanos e registrá-los em seu ambiente natural.

Sim, era com esses pensamentos distorcidos que Orihara Izaya trabalhava como fotógrafo. E também tinha isto como seu hobby, nos dias vagos. Esse dia, era um deles, então o moreno aproveitava para sair e fazer o que sabia de melhor. Todavia, não estava conseguindo boas imagens hoje: um casal de namorados brigando ali, uma mãe dando bronca no filho aqui, de resto, todos pareciam felizes como se fosse um dia ensolarado de verão, embora a realidade fosse bem diferente dessa. Era outono, os poucos raios de sol se mostravam tímidos e a cidade, cinzenta.

Mesmo que o dia não estivesse tão proveitoso, Izaya não perdia o meio sorriso que trazia nos lábios, os olhos castanho-avermelhados não deixando um detalhe sequer de lado, passeando pelas pessoas continuadamente, porém, à certa altura, acabara se detendo em um rapaz.

Não estava muito longe de si, se encontrava sentado em um dos bancos da praça, com suas feições sérias e pensativas se diferenciando das demais do local. Sua aparência também se destacava, os cabelos loiros e os piercings nas orelhas, apesar do adolescente parecer não passar dos 17 anos. Aquela expressão era ótima. Pessoas daquela idade não costumavam mostrar algo daquele calibre. Izaya não conseguiu refrear o reflexo de tirar uma foto daquilo, nem fazia questão de se controlar, na verdade.

- Não é muito novo para ostentar essa expressão?

É, também não conseguiu ficar só de longe, observando como normalmente fazia. Sentiu curiosidade de saber o que houve, inexplicavelmente atraído pelo dono daquele par de olhos âmbar, que agora estavam fixos em si.

- Não sei do que está falando – sorriu com naturalidade, um pouco divertido. – Só estava viajando.

- Não pareceu só isso, mas tudo bem – o moreno deu de ombros, sentando-se ao lado do outro. Acreditava que teria algum tempo para conversarem. – Qual seu nome?

- Kida Masaomi. E o seu?

- Orihara Izaya. Muito prazer, Kida-kun.

O mais velho sorriu, de modo que seus olhos se estreitassem. O loiro achou-o meio estranho, mas assentiu, educado. Aquele tinha sido o início de conversa mais bizarro de sua vida.

Apesar de todo o tempo que ficaram juntos, Izaya apostara tudo em uma única chance de rever o rapaz: o teste de modelos da agência para a qual trabalhava. Mesmo que não demonstrasse mais do que um meio sorriso, ficou satisfeito de ver o menor ali, em meio a tantos outros que se preparavam. Ele não era só mais um, possuía uma aura diferente, que chamava a atenção onde quer que fosse.

Bem, ao menos a atenção de Izaya.

Não que Masaomi estivesse se sentindo realmente à vontade, estava fazendo o teste para modelo fotográfico por sugestão de Izaya. De algum jeito, tinha impressão que o moreno o induziu a isso, mas como concordou e estava ali por vontade própria, não tinha muito o que fazer quanto à isso. Só não esperava que fosse o moreno a tirar as fotos do teste, todavia, não entendia daquilo, então se via obrigado a fazer o que o outro pedia.

Após dois ou três cliques da máquina, acabou ficando à vontade, executando todas as poses com naturalidade – apesar de ter achado cansativo. Não fazer as poses e sim a parte de ficar parado. Um pouco divertido, também.

Quando estava saindo, Izaya pediu para esperar e assim o fez, mas só porque não tinha mais o que fazer. Já ia dando a hora do almoço quando o moreno saiu do prédio, parando silenciosamemente ao lado do loiro que, distraído com o celular, nem percebeu a aproximação do mesmo, sobressaltando-se quando a voz alheia se fez presente.

- Desculpe a demora. Está com fome? Tem um restaurante aqui perto.

- Ah... Sim. Vamos?

O loiro sorriu, desencostando-se da mureta em que se apoiava para seguir o maior, encolhendo-se em seu casaco com o vento frio que balançava-lhe os cabelos e carregava as últimas folhas restantes das árvores. Todavia, o lugar que Izaya comentara realmente era ali perto, então não caminharam muito. O ambiente tinha uma aparência tradicional, com uma porta corrida de madeira na entrada e mesas dispostas lateralmente ao balcão. Era quente e aconchegante. Ambos se acomodaram em uma mesa que ficara vaga assim que entraram, um de frente para o outro.

- O que vai querer, Kida-kun?

O mencionado soltou um murmúrio pensativo, pegando o cardápio disposto ao lado e olhando as opções. Não demorou muito a escolher.

- Ramen de carne de porco! – Rápido, fácil de comer e barato. Perfeito.

Assim que anunciou a decisão, uma atendente apareceu, limpando a mesa e anotando os pedidos. Orihara acabou por acompanhar o mais novo, de tal modo que começaram a comer juntos. Após alguns minutos assim, em silênciio, foi Kida quem se pronunciou:

- Ei, um modelo ganha bem?

- Como dizer... Depende muito dos trabalhos que a agência arrumar. – Parou de assoprar o macarrão, sorrindo de canto. – Mas garanto que bem mais que qualquer emprego que alguém que apenas terminou o colegial pode conseguir.

Masaomi corou com a insinuação, desviando o olhar e resmungando algo parecido com "duvido que você fez universidade", frase que o moreno ignorou categoricamente. Era verdade, não tinha feito, mas não ia ficar discutindo com o mais novo. Voltou a comer enquanto esperava o outro retomar a fala, ouvindo-o com atenção.

- Você... acha que consigo passar? Digo, fiz o teste por fazer, mas acho que seria legal...

Izaya engoliu o que tinha na boca, sorrindo de canto.

- Acredito que sim. Não havia muitos concorrentes bons e, como muitos podem ser contratados, creio que irá passar facilmente.

- Hahaha! Do jeito que fala, vou achar que vai manipular o resultado.

- Impossível – cantarolou, divertido. – Sou apenas um fotógrafo. Até dou opinião, mas não tenho tanto poder assim...

Só sabia como conseguir o que queria. Apenas isso.

- Suspeito, hm. Se eu for escolhido, vou achar que tem dedo seu no meio.

Izaya apenas sorriu, inocente. Um dedo, dois, a mão toda... Mas, realmente, não achava necessário interferir. Tinha certeza de que Masaomi passaria na seleção – e sua intuição não costumava falhar. O loiro, alheio aos pensamentos do fotógrafo, voltou a comer, sonhador.

- Mas... eeh, seria bom passar... Tenho contas para pagar, hehe!

- Ah... Falando nisso, o almoço é por minha conta.

Kida fez uma careta ao ouvi-lo.

- Me recuso a deixar um homem pagar minha parte! Não é um encontro, eu não gosto de homens, ok? Se está pensando em algo parecido, vá tirando seu cavalhinho da chuva! – Suspirou, abrindo um meio sorriso. – Agora pare de falar, sua companhia já deixa minha comida com gosto ruim.

- Que malvado! Sou tão ruim assim? Que imagem você tem de mim?

- A pior possível! Você é homem, fim.

Izaya soltou um breve riso.

- Que tal eu pagar como pedido de desculpas? Já que deixei sua comida com gosto desagradável.

- Hmm... Acho que posso viver com isso!

Com aqueles termos, o assunto se encerrou. Agora, cada um ia para um lado, mas, antes que Izaya voltasse ao estúdio, Masaomi segurou-lhe a manga do casaco, impedindo-o.

- Ei... será que pode me avisar quando o resultado sair...?

Abaixou os olhos, ligeiramente envergonhado pelo pedido. Izaya concordou, retirando o celular do bolso e estendendo ao menor.

- Aqui. Anote seu número, prometo avisar assim que sair.

Os olhos do loiro brilharam e, talvez fosse impressão do mais velho, mas pareceu haver uma pitada de agradecimento ali. Com um sorriso, Masaomi concordou, salvando o número no aparelho do outro e logo o devolvendo. Assim, se despediram e cada um voltou aos próprios afazeres.

Passou pouco mais de uma semana e Izaya não lhe dera nenhuma notícia, o que fazia o loiro ficar aflito. Tinha acabado de desistir daquela loucura e terminava de se arrumar para sair e procurar outros empregos – já que nenhum local tinha lhe dado retorno, até o momento – quando seu celular tocou. Retirou-o do bolso, atendendo rapidamente ao ver que o número não estava registrado em sua agenda.

- Alô? Kida-kun? – Era a voz de Izaya. – O resultado vai ser divulgado agora. Por que não vem ver?

- Certo! Logo apareço aí!

Já estava pronto para sair, mesmo. Apenas pegou o cachecol amarelo, enrolando-o no pescoço e saindo do apartamento. Tamanha era a ansiedade, que chegou rapidamente no local, vendo que Izaya saía do mesmo. Com um amplo sorriso, Masaomi correu até o moreno, só então parando para respirar fundo.

- E então, Izaya-san?!

- Calma, calma – soltou um breve riso, estendendo um papel ao menor. – Aqui.

O mais novo pegou o papel, sentindo-o até quente, denunciando que, provavelmente, tinha acabado de ser impresso, correndo os olhos o rapidamente sobre o mesmo. Ficou estático ao ver seu nome ali, deixando uma risada escapar.

- Não acredito! Eu passei!

- Pois acredite, Kida-kun. Meus parabéns por ter passado.

- Obrigado! E quando eu começo?

- Hmm... Se não me engano, você vai receber ainda hoje o contrato, segunda, se estiver tudo ok, só trazer tudo necessário que já começa.

- Ainda nem acredito...

O loiro murmurou, olhando do fotógrafo para o papel, ainda atônito. Izaya soltou um baixo riso, levando uma das mãos ao do menor, utilizando a outra para pegar de volta a folha.

- Pois acredite.

Masaomi ergueu os olhos mel para o mais velho, concordando. Podia até não estar sorrindo tão amplamente, porém, ainda sim, sua felicidade era perceptível. Era... cativante. Ainda com a mão sobre a dele, Izaya a puxou levemente para si, roçando os lábios contra o dorso da mesma. Ao mesmo tempo, rebaixou os orbes para o garoto, com um meio sorriso e o tom baixo:

- Parabéns por ter passado, Kida-kun.

Este demorou um pouco a assimilar o que acontecia. Arregalou os olhos, corando até as orelhas, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes antes de recolher a mão para perto do próprio peito, segurando-a e fuzilando o maior com o olhar.

- Não faça essas coisas! É vergonhoso! – Franziu o cenho, irritado. – Já falei que não me interesso por essas coisas? Então...

- Sim, sim – disse, sem dar muita importância, dando de ombros. – Desculpe.

Não que estivesse arrependido.

Isso que pensou até Masaomi começar a dividir o mesmo espaço de trabalho que ele e ficar o evitando. Nada muito descarado, mas era óbvio que o garoto o fazia. Logo o fotógrafo resolveria isso, de todo jeito. Já tinha guardado seu equipamento, apenas esperava o seu colega de trabalho terminar de trocar de roupa, segurando-o pelo braço e prendendo contra a parede, aproximando-se um pouco _demais_.

- Espere um pouquinho, Kida-kun.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

O menor fechou sua expressão, franzindo o cenho e soltando o braço, cruzando-os abaixo da linha do tórax, sério. Izaya riu baixo.

- Não me olhe assim, Kida-kun. Você tem estado muito frio comigo, sabia? O que acha de comermos algo? Celebrar sua primeira semana!

Masaomi suspirou, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Talvez estivesse exagerando. Izaya não parecia flor que se cheire, porém era por causa dele que estava ali. Trocou o peso do corpo de pé, ponderando sobre a proposta e assentindo.

- Tudo bem – suspirou, erguendo uma das mãos e encostando na ponta do nariz alheio. – Mas nada de ficar perto demais.

Orihara se afastou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro.

Com ambos de acordo, saíram do prédio de uma das empresas de moda que encomendaram fotos para a nova coleção de inverno, dirigindo-se até um restaurante próximo. O tempo que ficaram lá foi o suficiente para que o loiro ficasse novamente à vontade com o maior, nem vendo o tempo passar, especialmente por ter tido a chance de conversar com algumas garotas – para a felicidade do recém contratado modelo. Todavia, ficaram apenas na conversa, no fim de tudo, Kida não conseguiu um número de telefone, mas estava de bom humor. Quando deu por si, eram os últimos clientes do local que já estava fechando, com excessão de um homem que mal conseguia ficar sentado de tão bêbado.

Saindo do estabelecimento, o mais novo consultou o as horas na tela do celular, suspirando.

- Droga... não vou conseguir chegar à estação e não tenho dinheiro para táxi...

Izaya ficou a observá-lo de esguelha, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, ouvindo mais algumas lamentações do loiro antes de resolver fazer sua sugestão.

- Na verdade... eu moro aqui perto. Se quiser passar a noite lá, será bem-vindo.

Masaomi fitou o maior, pensativo. Não tinha nada a perder, não queria incomodar, mas acabou concordando, seguindo o moreno até seu apartamento – que era maior e bem mais organizado do que pensava. Enquanto Kida se acomodava em um dos sofás pretos, observando a bela paisagem que tinha da cidade, Izaya serviu um pouco de bebida em um pequeno copo.

- Você ainda não tem idade para beber, certo?

- Anh? Ah... é.

- Hm... Ok. Nem vou oferecer então, se não você vai me acusar de querer embebedá-lo.

O loiro franziu o cenho, torcendo os lábios em uma careta, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Ei! Não sou tão assim. – Replicou. Mas, bem, era verdade: provavelmente o acusaria (de brincadeira) com algo parecido.

Izaya sabia que era. E Masaomi sabia que Izaya sabia, então os dois acabaram por não prolongar o assunto. Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o moreno apreciava a bebida, o loiro se levantou e ficou andando pela sala, só para olhar o lugar.

- É verdade que todo fotógrafo tem um estúdio em casa?

- Não sei se isso é verdade, mas eu tenho um – deixou o copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro, ficando de pé. – Quer ver?

-Eu posso?

- Claro. Venha comigo.

Seguiram por um corredor, no qual Izaya abriu uma porta que dava para o tal estúdio. Na verdade, não passava de um quarto amplo, com uma das paredes quase completamente tomada por vidraças que só viu após o moreno levantar as persianas. Em outra das paredes, um lençol branco estava preso do alto e caía até o chão – este sendo de madeira. Ao lado da porta, havia recortes de jornais e fotografias pregadas, as quais parou para olhar.

- Eu chamo de estúdio, mas é algo bem improvisado. Nunca cheguei a usá-lo, na verdade.

Masaomi soltou um murmúrio para mostrar que ouviu, parando ao ver uma foto colorida em meio a tantas em preto e branco, franzindo o cenho.

- Ei... sou eu – apontou, reparando melhor e identificando que a que havia ao lado era a mesma fotografia, mas sem cores. – Anh... Izaya-san?

- Gosto de sair e tirar fotos. Essa é daquele dia que fui falar com você.

O moreno deu de ombros calmamente, sentando-se em um banquinho que havia ali no canto, pegando uma objetiva, limpando a lente da mesma.

- Entendi...

Mais uma vez, silêncio. Cada um ficou em seu canto, continuando o que fazia. Fugindo do normal, dessa vez foi Izaya o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Kida-kun, o que acha? Gostaria de tirar algumas fotos? Apenas para passar o tempo...

O loiro levou uma das mãos aos lábios, rindo baixo.

- Acho que você é um _workaholic_, Izaya-san. Você gosta mesmo disso, né?

O mais velho deu de ombros, com um meio sorriso torto nos lábios. Realmente, adorava isso. Não precisou falar para que o menor compreendesse, apesar de ficar levemente surpreso ao vê-lo corar discretamente.

- Mas tudo bem. Acho que gosto que você me fotografe.

Elevou ligeiramente os ombros, cerrando os olhos e inclinando a face para o lado, de modo que o moreno visse seu sorriso. Apesar de tudo, tinha de admitir: Orihara Izaya era um ótimo fotógrafo. Este, externamente, não mudou sua expressão, saindo um instante para preparar o equipamento que usaria, mas, por dentro, sentiu o coração palpitar diferente. Por tão pouco tempo que foi o suficiente para que imaginasse ser impressão.

Decidindo que só não estava acostumado àquele tipo de elogio, não demorou a retornar para onde o garoto estava, percebendo que ele tinha se permitido ficar mais à vontade, pois tinha retirado o cachecol e o casaco.

- Estou de volta, Kida-kun.

- Ah! Oi – riu baixo. – Que tipo de fotos vamos fazer?

- Que tal um nu artístico?

O moreno disse em um tom leve, arrumando o tripé, porém mesmo assim conseguiu sentir o constrangimento do menor – nem precisava fitá-lo.

- Eu estava brincando, certo? – Levantou-se, aproximando-se do loiro. – Não vou te obrigar a fazer nada. Só estamos passando o tempo.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça, parecendo pensar.

- Vão me dar trabalhos... tipo esse...?

Izaya piscou os olhos, imaginando aonde o garoto queria chegar.

- Não vou mentir. Há chance disso acontecer.

Viu as bochechas do menor enrubescerem, porém ele ergueu os ambarinos, fitando-o diretamente, apesar da clara vergonha.

- Eu quero tentar... Se algum dia pode acontecer de ter que fazer isso, é melhor me acostumar com a ideia... Melhor você tirar do que um desconhecido...

Izaya pareceu pensar sobre o que o menor falara.

- Acho que entendi. Muitas pessoas produzem essas sessões... Ao menos na primeira vez, vamos fazer só nós dois.

O moreno usou um tom de brincadeira, descontraído, mas Masaomi não perdeu a chance de dar um breve soco em seu ombro.

- Só não fique animadinho.

- Hahaha! Eu sou profissional, sabia? Anda, vai pra lá.

O menor mostrou a língua, mas saiu de perto do outro, indo em direção ao fundo branco, só parando quando sentiu algo caindo em cima de si. Ao puxar o tecido que Izaya jogara, viu que era um lençol alvo, virando-se para o maior sem entender.

- Vou sair, aí você termina de... se trocar – conteve o tom divertido, tentando parecer o trabalhador sério que era – e se enrola nisso.

Ouviu a concordância do mais novo, se retirando do cômodo. Achava que assim ele se sentiria mais à vontade, então esperou ouvir a voz do outro dizendo que estava pronto, voltando o local e ajeitando a luz, deixando-a mais baixa, prontamente ignorando o quão adorável ficara o loiro enrolado naquele lençol e com as bochechas vermelhas. Antes que Kida pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar algo, Izaya se pronunciou:

- Vá para perto da janela... Isso, assim. Fique de costas para mim e estenda o braço esquerdo. Não, um pouco mais baixo. Só mais um pouco... Ótimo.

Orihara sorriu consigo mesmo, pegando a câmera e começando a fotografar. O olhar de Masaomi era ótimo, parecia sempre espontâneo e, talvez, fosse isso mesmo que causasse tanta fascinação. Logo, ele parecia à vontade em frente a si, apesar da situação inusitada.

- Que tal umas em preto e branco agora? Vá para lá, vai.

Até Izaya parecia animado, na visão do loiro, que simplesmente obedecia. Provavelmente por estarem sozinhos, achava um pouco divertido; desafiador, também.

- Ahhh, Kida-kun, você é ótimo. Minha câmera adora você...

- Acho que é você quem me adora.

O mais novo brincou e riu. Aquele riso espontâneo, que só ele sabia dar. E que fez Izaya lamentar internamente tê-lo posto de costas para si, porém nem tanto, já que aquela posição permitia seguir com os olhos pela linha das costas do menino, até a nuca, onde os fios acobreados caíam suavemente.

O fato do fotógrafo não ter respondido, causou estranhamento em Kida, mas este optou por ficar quieto. Já era de madrugada quando fizeram uma pausa para beber água e comer alguns biscoitos, então Izaya ofereceu:

- Quer dar uma olhada nas que tiramos?

- Quero!

Não pensou duas vezes, sentando-se ao lado do moreno, observando as fotos que ele tirara no visor da máquina, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Ficaram ótimas... Você é mesmo um profissional!

- Hahaha! Ainda tinha dúvidas?

- Não, é que... realmente ficaram boas. Melhores do que eu esperava.

- O mérito também é seu – replicou, sorrindo de um modo mais brando, diferente do normal, voltando a face para fitar o menor. – Para se tirar fotos tão boas assim, modelo e fotógrafo tem que trabalhar juntos.

O loiro corou discretamente, sorrindo com certa... felicidade.

- Você acha me—

Interrompeu a própria fala ao levantar a cabeça e perceber que estavam perto demais. Engoliu a seco, já ia recuar quando Izaya segurou-lhe o queixo, obrigando-o a fitá-lo diretamente.

- Tenho certeza.

Não esperando o loiro reagir, tomou-lhe os lábios, deixando a câmera de lado para que não acabasse acontecendo um desastre. Passado o susto inicial, que fez o menor arregalar os olhos, este empurrou o maior, desviando o rosto e fugindo do beijo.

- P-pare com isso! Onde está seu profissionalismo?

- No momento que eu largo a câmera, eu deixo de ser um profissional, hm?

O loiro ficou sem fala. De certo modo, fazia sentido, o que deu tempo para Izaya agir novamente. Abraçando o garoto, reiniciou o beijo, afundando os dedos em seus cabelos e o segurando contra si. Lentamente, o loiro cedia, enlaçando a língua na do maior aos poucos. Foi inevitável para Izaya sorrir em sua mente, descendo uma das mãos atrevidas até uma das nádegas do menor, pressionando-a por cima do lençol. Só então Kida se afastou, soltando uma baixa exclamação e respirando fundo, retomando o ar perdido.

- E-ei...!

- O que foi, Kida-kun?

O moreno quase cantarolava, daquele jeito que era _realmente_ irritante, o que fez o menor fechar sua expressão. Todavia, antes que dissesse algo, Izaya voltou a se pronunciar, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido alheio:

- Nunca pensou nisso? – Abaixou o tom, a voz rouca e pausada. - Em tentar algo... diferente? Ou você nunca fez isso?

O menor corou, empurrando outro fracamente.

- C-claro que já!

- Você está mentindo. Aah, Kida-kun, tão ingênuo. Adoraria tirar uma foto dessa sua expressão. Está realmente adorável... – Sorriu de canto, acariciando a bochecha do modelo com o polegar. – Mas vou ficar com ela só para mim. Em minha memória.

-... Idiota.

- Heh. Eu sei.

Masaomi suspirou, abaixando o olhar, envergonhado.

- Você... já fez isso?

- Ah? Sim. Uma vez com um homem e algumas mulheres, mas nunca me senti particularmente atraíso por ninguém. Até te ver... te conhecer.

O mais novo sentiu o coração acelerar. Não era uma super declaração, nem nada parecido, mas também nunca tinha ouvido nada do tipo... E o jeito como o fotógrafo o fitava era tão intenso que não conseguia retrucar. Izaya, percebendo como o outro reagia, sorriu de leve consigo mesmo, acariciando-lhe a face.

- Masaomi...

O mencionado levou as mãos ao peito, erguendo timidamente os ambarinos para o mais velho. Era a primeira vez que Izaya o chamava pelo nome.

Os olhos acabaram se encontrando, seguidos, sem pressa, pelos lábios. Izaya se livrou da única peça que o menor usava para se cobrir, deitando-o sobre a mesma e distribuindo suaves beijos pela pele alva. Chegou a se perguntar se o menor usava algum produto ou se aquele perfume – algo meio cítrico – era natural. Deslizava as pontas dos dedos pelas palmas das mãos alheias, tocando-o de tal modo que era como se queimasse.

Masaomi estava em êxtase. Não devia ceder tão fácil, mas simplesmente não conseguia resistir. Os lábios que lhe tocavam faziam com que seu corpo esquentasse e de sua boca começassem a escapar pequenos suspiros de prazer. Somente deixava que o maior lhe guiasse, agarrando-se ao tecido sob seu corpo quando se deu conta de que os toques estavam _baixos demais_.

O moreno sorriu de canto ao ouvir o gemido do menor, continuando a contornar o membro dele com a língua, até senti-lo pulsando de excitação. Só então se sentou corretamente, visualizando a face do loiro enquanto segurava-lhe cuidadosamente pelos tornozelos, soltando um baixo riso, seguido de um sussurro.

- Mas que gracinha... – Separou as pernas dele delicadamente, ajeitando-se contra as mesmas, só então o soltando e levando uma das mãos aos lábios. – Você é realmente _lindo_, Masaomi.

O mais novo conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho, levando as mãos até a face e escondendo-a com as costas das mesmas. Talvez Izaya tenha se lembrado que "fofo e gracinha não são adjetivos para garotos" segundo o próprio. Ou talvez não, mas foi o que o loiro percebeu – mesmo que apenas inconscientemente.

- Pare com isso...

Izaya simplesmente fechou os olhos, lambendo os próprios dedos, umidecendo-os enquanto se deliciava com a voz embargada de seu colega de trabalho. Voltando a mirá-lo, começou a acariciar-lhe a entrada, adentrando-a aos poucos, lambendo os próprios lábios. Movimentou-se, apenas o suficiente para roçar as ereções.

- Você quer que eu pare...? – Ouviu um longo e baixo gemido como resposta. – Não posso mais fazer isso, Kida Masaomi-kun. Eu quero você.

O loiro escolheu não retrucar, preferindo o silêncio e se entregar àquelas sensações do que arriscar travar um diálogo naquelas condições. Incomodava, sim, mas Izaya o distraía com beijos e carícias que, no fim, nem se lembrava disso. Kida sentia seu corpo queimar, agarrando-se às costas do de cabelos pretos, apertando-o.

- Ahh, Masaomi... Assim não aguento mais...

Sussurou, a voz começando a falhar. De fato, estava difícil, especialmente agora que o outro roçava contra si. Abriu a própria calça, aliviado ao desfazer o aperto, e não esperou mais, firmando as pernas do loiro, ajeitando-se de modo que começasse a invadi-lo.

- Tão... apertado...

Mantinha o tom baixo, os fios escuros grudando em seu rosto enquanto fazia pressão para entrar. Estreitou os olhos ao sentir uma ardência nas costas, imaginando que o garoto tinha fincado as unhas curtas ali, não demorando a também receber uma forte mordida no ombro.

Soltando o ar lentamente, o fotógrafo começou a acariciar os cabelos do mais novo, beijando-lhe o rosto com carinho, tentando relaxá-lo. Daquele jeito, seria pior... Não que achasse que ele estivesse consciente do que fazia. Sim, Izaya estava feliz por não ter sido totalmente rejeitado como tinha imaginado, bem pelo contrário! Todavia, não se enganava. Sabia bem que poderia ser uma situação adversa. Poderia muito bem ser odiado. Kida não falava nada, apesar de seu corpo aceitar os toques – não que fosse algo voluntário -, aquele silêncio era perigoso. Restavam apenas os gemidos e suspiros que preenchiam o cômodo a confortá-lo.

Ao conseguir adentrá-lo completamente, quase perdeu o loiro de vista, mas conseguiu focar a visão, esperando que ele se acostumasse antes de começar a se movimentar. Por fim, deixou-se levar, que os gemidos – apesar de mais contidos – preenchesse-lhe os lábios, resumindo-se ao mesmo silêncio que o menor.

Sabia que sentimentos eram perigosos. Podiam muito bem sumir após uma transa, do mesmo modo que poderiam se intensificar; por isso humanos eram tão... interessantes. E Izaya, no fim, também era um deles e estava sujeito a tais coisas. Era isso que o assustava, nunca tinha sequer cogitado tal possibilidade. Dava aflição imaginar que, mesmo sabendo de tudo aquilo, aqueles sentimentos poderiam não sumir com o raiar do dia.

Por isso, imitou Masaomi, deixando que os corpos se movessem em sintonia até que visse a expressão de gozo do mais novo e que o preenchesse. Como se isso fosse resolver tudo.

Repetiram tudo mais uma, duas, quem sabe três vezes. Até que Kida caísse exauto sobre o lençol, não demorando a adormecer sob os lençóis manchados de sangue. Imaginou até que poderia dar uma boa foto, algo como a pureza corrompida, mas afastou tais pensamentos e se levantou, ajeitando a calça e limpando o outro como conseguiu. Só então o pegou o colo, levando ao quarto – deu-se conta de que seria melhor ter ido antes para lá, mas agora era tarde.

O mais novo parecia exausto e o moreno não o culpava por isso. Ele tinha trabalhado o dia todo, era normal agora estar cansado. Izaya também e, mesmo sabendo que não dormiria muito, juntou-se ao menor, cobrindo a ambos para tentar descansar por algum tempo.

Como esperado, Izaya logo acordou – tinha o sono leve, algumas horas de descanso eram o suficiente. Tomou uma ducha e colocou uma muda de roupa, do modo mais silencioso possível, apesar de parecer que o loiro demoraria a levantar. Deixando um bilhete para quando isso acontecesse, saiu do quarto.

A suposição do moreno também estava certa. Já passava da hora do almoço quando o mais novo conseguiu juntar forças e se sentar sobre o colchão, olhando em volta totalmente desnorteado. Coçando os olhos, viu um papel no travesseiro ao seu lado, pegando-o.

_"Bom dia, Masaomi-kun~! Ou deveria dizer, boa tarde?_

_Provavelmente estou na sala trabalhando, ou coisa parecida. Sinta-se livre para tomar um banho e usar minhas roupas, se quiser. Tudo que você precisa está no banheiro, fique à vontade."_

- Orihara Izaya...

Murmurou, seguido de um suspiro. Sua vontade era de voltar a dormir para não ter que encarar o outro, mas não podia fazer isso, até pelo fato de estar na casa dele. Agradeceu mentalmente pelo bilhete, deixando-o sobre o criado mudo antes de se levantar com dificuldade e se encaminhar ao banheiro.

O resto da casa estava em silêncio. Izaya estava concentrado em frente ao computador, provavelmente trabalhando, nem percebendo o barulho da água contra o azulejo ou a hora passar. Só ergueu os olhos da tela ao ouvir passos se aproximando, esboçando o sorriso de praxe ao ver o menor.

- Vejo que caiu bem em você.

Masaomi corou discretamente, Izaya não era tão mais alto, o que fazia com que as roupas servissem bem – só as mangas e a barra da calça que eram maiores, algo facilmente superável. O moreno se levantou, indo até o outro e ajeitando uma das mechas claras dos cabelos molhados.

- Vou fazer mais café.

- Não precisa se incomodar...

- Hahah! Não incomoda, Masaomi-kun. Eu já ia fazer mais, o meu acabou.

Sem retrucar, seguiu o maior até a cozinha, sentando-se enquanto o fitava cozinhando.

- Imagino que esteja com fome.

- Um pouco... – Ouviu o estômago roncar, levando as mãos automaticamente até a barriga, recebendo um olhar cético do outro. – Ok, bastante.

Izaya riu baixo, sem responder, terminando o café e alguns omeletes, servindo-os em dois pratos e oferecendo um ao menor. Após agradecer, Kida começou a comer com gosto, de fato, não havia reparado quão faminto estava.

A refeição decorreu sem conversas, o que era estranho ao menos da parte de Masaomi, porém o moreno entendia que ele deveria estar confuso. Assim, quando o loiro se pronunciou, ergueu a face para fitá-lo, mesmo que o gesto não fosse retribuído. Observando-o, era totalmente perceptível o nervosismo: postura retraída, o ato de puxar de leve a manga da blusa e o olhar baixo.

- Izaya-san...

Endireitou-se, prestando atenção no que o outro falaria. Kida sentiu o peso do silêncio em seus ombros. Não conseguiu se atrever a fitá-lo.

- É que... Eu tenho namorada... V-vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, ok...? – Dizia, meio incerto. Depois de tudo, também não queria magoá-lo, mas... Simplesmente não podia mais ficar ali. – Então, vou para casa agora... Tá? Até mais.

Izaya ficou em silêncio, vendo a cadeira da qual Masaomi se levantava ficar vazia. Não reagiu a princípio, mas logo sorriu de canto. Era óbvio que não existia namorada nenhuma – só não falava isso com cem por cento de certeza para dar algum crédito ao garoto. Não seria bom confrontá-lo, não agora. Fechou os olhos por um instante.

Humanos... Tão interessantes! Ficavam assustados, coagidos e, por fim, fugiam. E se agarravam à pequenas coisas – inclusive ele. Não tinha sido um "adeus". Era um "até logo", então teria tempo para lapidar e moldar os sentimentos – tanto os seus quanto os de Kida.

- Masaomi?

- Huh? – Parou na porta, olhando de esguelha para trás, hesitante. Izaya continuava no mesmo lugar, o que o impedia de ver seu sorriso. – Sim?

- Pode deixar. Eu espero você. – Voltou a abrir os olhos, sem deixar de sorrir de leve. – E, da próxima vez, sem o "san".

Automaticamente, concordou com a fala, mesmo que o moreno não visse. Corou, mas não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer. Porém, não havia necessidade. Não agora.

* * *

Me pergunto se alguém teve coragem de ler. Se sim... reviews~? q


End file.
